


Brushing my hair

by Spazlady2002



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote for Fall_for_sx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing my hair

Giles looked around the corner, eyes wide in horror.

Xander was bouncing around the living room in his boxers, singing horribly off key, eyes closed and a hair brush in his hand.

“God lord, what are you doing Xander?”

Xander whipped around so fast, almost gave himself whiplash.

“Um, nothing… just brushing my hair.”

Giles shook his head in exasperation, “bloody Americans.” He mumbled, and went back to what he was doing before, Xander’s ‘brushing his hair’ interrupted him.

Arms wrapped around Xander’s waist from behind. “That was bloody brilliant, luv,” whispered Spike, as he placed a kiss to the back of Xander’s neck.

A smug grin on his face, “yeah, wasn’t it just,” said Xander.

“Think the watcher’s in for more than he bargained for.” Spike mumbled into his consorts neck.


End file.
